The Cursed Girl
by Mysaki
Summary: Losing your mother when you are born and then not even seeing your father is sad. But also being named as the 'Cursed Girl' is worse. ,,Life is unfair' she thought over and over again.. Also it is a Nalu fanfiction :) Rated M for future lemon(s)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, before you read this story I just wanna say that I am new at writing**_

 _ **I came with this story when I couldn't sleep and decided to write it down and share it**_

 _ **R &R and tell me how it is :)**_

 _ **Critism is welcomed too**_

 _ **Also I am sadly not the Owner of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is**_

 _ **Seriously if I would be the Owner Nalu, Gruvia etc. would be already Canon =_=**_

* * *

 _ **The beginning of**_

 _ **THE CURSED GIRL**_

Once upon a time there lived a girl named….well she didn`t really get a name from her biological parents. The fact is that at the day she was born her mother died from the difficulty of giving birth. And her father could nowhere be found. Because of the missing name the State gave her the name Lucy. Her familyname Heartfelia was from her missing father. She was one of the sweetest babys the nurses have ever seen. Her little golden Locks and big brown orbs framed her beautiful small face. ,,She is so cute!, said one of the few nurses in the hospital room, ,,but we should still look for her father or some relatives that can take care of her." They first searched for the father but after they still couldn't find him, they gave up and gave the baby to her grandparents. Her life was now a bit better even if she didn`t have parents. Her grandparents took care of her as if they had a second daughter. Three wonderful years with them. Then it happened.

After those wonderfull three years her grandparents died of old age. After that her life didn't get any better. All her relatives that took care of her comitted suicide. So it went 5 years until her only left family members didn't want to take care of her anymore. She got, after nobody wanted to take care of her, in a Orphanage. You would think that getting in a Orphanage in such a young age that she would be quick taken because everyone now a days wants young children or babys. But no. Like at the beginning from the story I already told you that she was beautifull. And that was the problem. She was much prettier than all the other girls in her age, that all the Adults thought that she was cursed. It wasn't just because of her Appearance, but also because of her past. That fact spread through the whole Village.

The Orphanage was now so scared of her that nobody even dared to speak or play with her. It went like that 9 long and horrible years.

Afterall she was named the ,,Cursed Girl,, . In those 9 years she found that her mothers name was Layla Heartfelia and her missing fathers name was Jude Heartfelia. She wasn't in the right age to live alone and to move out, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't stay there any longer because afterall they kicked her out because they were too scared of her. She got kicked out from the place she so called Home.

 **Her Home.**

But she knew one thing. Nobody would miss her. She didn't have any friends that would cry for her and of course she didn't have a family. They died _._ Well her mother died not her father. _He_ was being missed. Or dead. Nobody knew. As she packed all her belongings she could feel all the glares the other children send her. She could also hear the relieved sighs from the supervisors. Many questions in her head ran around. Many of them were _,,Where should I stay? Where should I sleep tonight? I don't have any money to rent a room in a hotel.''_ But the most important question was _,,Why me? Why can't I be a normal Child in a normal family with normal parents? Still living parents of course.''_ _Life_ _is unfair,_ she thought over and over again.

As she was standing at the entrance door from the Orphanage, was as expected nobody. Nobody will miss her. **Nobody would ever miss her**. _Probably they_ _now_ _have a party '_ _cause I am gone_ _,_ she thought as she went out the gate. She of course was sad. Wouldn't you also be sad when you would leave the place you lived 9 whole years in? _It feels like that day all over again…_ She then chose to leave her home town.

 _ **'A new Adventure starts now',**_ **she thought smiling to herse** **lf.**

 **Author Note: I know, I know it's really short, but I don't even know if anyone is going to read this story...**

 **Comment if I should continue the story or if it isn't really good and I should let it and further just be a reader :)**

 **Lets not get depressed! :::)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys :D, chapter 2 is now finished and I want to say thank you for the first 7 who are following and favouriting my story :)**_

 _ **You keep me writing!**_

 **They are not much, but so I still know that anyone actually reads my story..**

 **And if you feel uncomfortable with the subjekt rape then I would recommend you to not read _that_ part, but don't worry I didn't even write that part  
**

 **So this warning was quite unnecessary and you are just reading nonsense**

Also Lucys present thoughts are wrote like ' **that** '

* * *

 ** _Never judge a book from its cover_  
**

 **TIMESKIP 2 YEARS LATER  
**

 **Lucys Pov**

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfelia and I live on the street. I probably seem a bit optimistic, but I really didn't and still don't have the Intention, 'cause it's nothing to be proud of believe me. I actually had a home _(The Orphanage)_ two years ago but they kicked me out because they were too scared of me. Since that day not really much happened. I just lived on the street for one year until one guy acceptet me in his home. Well he asked me to, but yeah I didn't have to pay for the rent and I thought he was really nice. Well I _thought_ he was nice, until he on the same day raped me. Let me tell you the story of the worst thing in my life that happened to me.

Life's a real bitch sometimes. **(A/N: Jep sometimes, but in Lucys case, real often)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Nobodys Pov**

 _It had been one year since Lucy got kicked out of her home. The Orphanage. Her life had been since that day really shitty. She didn't have a house or apartment because she didn't have money and she didn't have any money because she doesn't have a_ job. _Also she doesn't have a job because she didn't have an_ educaition. **(A/N: Now I am just writing s*'#t)** _It wasn't her fault._

 _She was actually quiet the smartest in her class when she went to the school, but after all that has happened these past years, all the teachers were to scared to teach her. So she didn't have any choice but to live on the street. (Also because they threw her out...) Her chlothes were all dirty and she stank horribely. Well she haven't tooken a shower since forever._

 **Lucys Pov**

 _I stink, I probably thought everyday over and over again. I looked at the happy people that went past me. Some people were nice enough to stop and give me some money for something to eat or to drink. But some people just ignored me. I can understand that. In other circumcances I would have probably done the same thing. But probably those people also have their own problems and don't have the time to really care for someone like me._

 _I must admit that I have a really nice body and big breasts, but that's the problem. I also know that most girls would kill to have such a body as mine, but when you live on the street it isn't really something good to have. To have such a body isn't somethng good, it just increases the possibility of getting raped. Sometimes even perverts come to me because they think I am a dirty whore_ **(A/N: No Offense! I understand that a few people don't heve any other choice, but to do what they do...and I am really sorry for them :( )** _and I know when I say that I truly wasn't._

 _I wanted to save myself for the one I truly love and who I want to share the rest of my life with..._

 **I will never have this possibility now.** _Since some days this young man probably twenty or so has been watching me from an dark alley. Do you know when you walk down a street and there is this one creepy guy who just keeps looking at you and you're like ,,If you ever come near me I am going to scream so loud that your eardrums are going to burst!''. Do you know this feeling? No? Well good for you because I have this feeling everyday. Since those days I got pretty paranoid. I couldn't sleep or eat, even if I had some food. Then I one day he came to me smiling and said: ,,Hi my name is James. How are you today.'' ,,Good.'', I said back._

 **(A/N: I am sorry, but what is 'James' for a sh***y name? I am sorry to all the James who is reading this story)**

 _What a weird guy, was the first thought that crossed my mind. Wouldn't you also think that it would be weird if a handsome guy came to you and asked how your day was? Weird for me. I mean I am poor man._

 _And yeah I said handsome. He had blonde hair and red eyes and a nice body. Pretty handsome to me,but not my type. I didn't even know until right now, that I had a type of boy._

 _But that wasn't the only thing._

 _His smile. His smile was friendly but something was off with it. The same with the look in his eyes._

 _One voice I didn't know of told me to run, that he isn't a good person, but I just ignored it. He looked like a good person. **But he wasn't.**_

 _,,I watched you some time now-''_

 _,,Yeah I noticed it..'', I said coldly, cutting him off mid sentence._

 _,,And I think I found the right person'', he said, ignoring the interuption._

 _,, The right person for what?'', I asked unsure._

 _,,The right person to live with and of course you don't have to pay the rent since you're poor like I see.'' He said smiling to me. I couldn't believe what I just heard. That man wanted me to live with him and for free! How awesome was that? But again who would let anyone live with them for free without hidden motives? Probably **Nobody**. I just ignored that thought. He was a good guy, you coulld see it from hundert meters. **(A/N: No you couldn't -_-)** _

_,,So if you want just pack your things and we can go right to my place.'',he said again smiling at me. I hestitantly nooded. I don't even know why I was so hestitant. He must have noticed my hesistaition but he just smiled and went in front of me to lead the way. On our way to his house I made sure to never let my guard down, and paid good attention to my surroundings.  
_

 **Timeskip to his place**

 **(Still Lucys Pov)**

 _When we came to his place it was rather nice. It smelled a bit after alkohol and something else, but that was okay. I still feeled a little uncomfortable though.I just could't shake of this wierd feeling. Anyway...he showed me my room and asked if I wanted to take a shower. I happely agreed. Why shouldn't I? I didn't have a shower since probably forever or so. I went into (now) my room to put my things away when I feeled eyes on me._

 _I could feel them because the Children in the Orphanage always looked at me from behind. It wasn't those of hate, frightness, disgust. No. It was those of pure Lust. The perverts in the streets always send me those lustful glares when they thought that I was a whore. But who could be looking at me like that? There was nobody in this room and here lived nobody else than James and now me. James couldn't send me those stares, right? Right?_ **How wrong I was back then.** _I took the last pair of clean underwair and cloth before I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I went out the room I still could feel them, even when I closed the door from the room._

 _They were still there. I slowly got scared and the uncomfortable came feeling back. Run. RUN. RUN! I could hear my mind shouting that I should run in my head. I decided after I took my shower I would pack my things again and tell James an exuse so that I can go from that scary place. When I took off my dirty chloth, I could still feel those eyes on me. Those lustful eyes. _

_Then it hit me._

 _Nobody lived here else than James. He told me himself. So if nobody else lived here than it can just be James. How could I be so stupid? Never judge a book from its cover my grandmother always said. Now I was truly scared. What should I do? I couldn't shake off the feeling that if I went out, that James is going to come out too. I then saw that I was still halfway naked. I quickly dressed again._

 _**RUN! RUN! RUN!**_

 _I heard the voice in my head scream. Then I heard the thing that I at that moment trully didn't want to hear. His voice, ,,Lucy are you all right? Should I come in to look?" He tried to sound innocent, but I could still hear the lust in his voice. I couldn't let him in! The moment he would be inside I would be doomed. He would take me right away and rape me! But right after I came back to my senses I could alrady hear the lock turn and the door open. The next thing I knew was that I was at the bathromm floor with Scimitar straddling my hips. I stared in horror at him as he spoke. _

_,,I see that you are a bit scared...how about we change that?", he said develish before he...raped me._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jk

 ** _A/N: It's really dramatic and sad.. I think this chapter was on my part actually really good._**

 ** _Though I needed to write from Lucys Pov everything new because I was a stupid little f*ck and tried something out on my Computer xq  
_**

 ** _So you don't need to wonder when the last part seemed a bit... hasty? and fast?  
_**

 ** _I didn't write how she got raped because rape is a serious matter and I would feel really uncomfortable to write about it._**

 ** _I know some people are going to ask why the f*ck that happened and I will answer it right now, I needed something to write about, something dramatic and sad that happened in her life.  
_**

 ** _I am sorry if you didn't like that 'rape'part._**

 ** _I promise the next Chapter is going to be a bit happier or at least not so traumatisizing . It will also be a bit shorter because this chapter is really long._**

 ** _I hope that you liked the chapter and when so, please comment how your opinion is or was (I don't know)  
_**

 ** _I would also like you to comment if you have a certain opinoin to the story :) If good or bad it isn't really important  
_**

 ** _Also I am not the Owner of Fairy Tail, but I think everyone already knows that._**

 ** _I wanna thank my followers and the one that favourited the story :D_**

 ** _Followers:_**

Delia365

DragonHeart1516

31

KrispiKreme

Mistfiredragon

 ** _Favourites:_**

Frosch 666

HoneyWriter78

 _Lets take a moment to appreciate them :)))_

 ** _but yeah comment if I should contuine;)_**

 ** _Also did you know that Nashi, Scimitar and Dragon means Devil?! Also Happy means Strong and I was like whaaaaaaat?! 'Cause Happy isn't very.. well... strong..._**

 ** _And tell me if there are any grammar or spelling errors_**

 ** _But yeah that was it bye :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg! I am so fucking sorry! I haven't posted like...in a month? Like seriously what the actual fuck. I am again so sorry! I didn't have any time to post anything... but I wanted to post though! Just my mobile broke (or more killed itself) and there were all Ideas and (private) Information for the next chapters! All my private Information and telephone numbers are gone! I will get my next mobile phone in an month or so. Two actually, one from my parents and one from my best friend Jenni. Also I was so dumb and posted the first chapter again and, again Wtf... :I Don't worry though, my whole freetime I spend with writing this chapter :) Also most is in Lucy's POV just so ya know =°°= AND! Also _very_ important is that, you see the two rewiews up there, right? Well, these are from me and my shitty sister... I actually live in Germany and my sister readed my story and gave an really unnecessary and short rewiew..(Your rewiew is important though!) The longer one is from me, they are some Ideas for the story, but I don't need them anymore anyway. I want to delete them, but it isn't working so just ignore them. I feel like every Charakter seems a bit OOC, but it's a _fanfiction _ afterall ;D Anyway I hope you enjoy the third chapter :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I am not the Owner of the awesome anime Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Please be careful when you proceed to go into the train!" the stationmasters voice echoed on the whole train station where many busy people made their way on the standing train.

You probably wonder where I am. Well I am on my way to Magnolia. I ''heard'' (or better said, eavesdropped) on the street, that it was a very nice town and that not many crimes were happening there. So of course after _James_ had his way with me, I quickly put myself thogheter and made my way to Hargeon, the farthest away city. After I came to Hargeon I was in utter shock of what happened to me in the last city. I had many suicide thoughts because of  that. I knew that if I really killed myself nobody would miss me or even shed a tear for me. But I also knew I could start everything new. I just needed a new home and a job. And what better town then magnoilia? And that brings us to the present. I spend my last money on a ticket to Fiore, the city where the town Magnolia is located at.

"The Train to Fiore is coming! Please be careful and don't fall on the tracks of the upcoming Train!'' , the man shouted again. You could hear a loud 'HUUUP' before you could see the large train. As it finally stopped, many people made their ways to the opening doors and with them a few who pushed me and others too. I went into the train and searched a free seat. I finally found one and I was relieved that on my way there, that I didn't fall and would have been crampled to death from all the people. The seat was nice and cozy The seats big enough for me (of course)and my heavy suitcase. Just as I was doozing of to sleep I heard a small cry next to me. I turned to see who was crying and just as I expected there was a small boy, probably six or seven, weeping for his mother. ,,Can I help you boy?", I asked carefully not to frighten the youngster. _'But of course he needed help',_ I thought, answering my own question. The boy looked at me for a few seconds before he ran to me and hugged my small waist. I was stunned for a second, but overcame my small shock fast and looked down to the still crying fellow on my lap. I soothingly his head that was between my big bust. After a while he calmed down and said almost to quiet for me to hear, "I lost my mama Nee-san...". "If you want I could help you finding her again.", I said smiling at him. He said now with full energy, "That would be awesome!". "Okay, now that I can help you please tell from what you still remember from your cabin.". "I remember that there were blue seats and one big window.", he said proudly to me. I looked at him bewildered. I mean, probaby in every train cabin were blue seats and a window.

Now I looked at him kindly and praised him for his stunning wisdom, trying hard not to show my sarcasm. I decided that I would just look with him around 'til I find a women who loked like a mother. When we passed the probably tenth cabin without any luck, I was about to tell the still hopeful pal, that we should probably start giving up. Just as I was about to tell him, I saw a women who looked like she saw a ghost, shouting hystericaly a boys name. I put two and two thougheter and went with the kid to the women. "I am sorry Miss, but I think I found who you're looking for.", I said showing her the small boy. She quickly went on her knees and hugged her son. ''Thank God! I almost thought I lost you on the train! Never ever go away again Jakob!", she told her son almost crying. After she warned her son to never run away again, she finally looked at me. She smiled at me before hugging and thanking me for bringing her son back. "How can I possibly thank you girl? I am forever in your debt for bringing my son back to me.", she said still hugging me. I kindly told her that she doesn't need to pay me back or something like that. She then sniffed the wrinkled her nose and looked at me blankly. After some minutes of awkward silence, she offered me to sit with her and her son. I thankfully obliged. During the ride, she told me that her name was Judy and that she was also on the way to Fiore. She also told me she wanted to visit her sick sister in Freesia **(A/N: Ep. 2 of the Anime, Chapter 2 in the Manga)**. They hadn't seen eachother since a long time because they didn't really find an opportunity to meet. So since she is sick, she took it as a possibility to visit her. We still talked when we heard the signal, telling us that in any possible moment, we would arrive in Fiore. And as expected, we arrived in thirteen minutes or more. We three quickly packed our things and exited the train wagon. When I prepared myself to say _"Good bye"_ and never see Judy and her again, I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

I turned and saw Judy smiling at me with her son Jakob. "As a 'thank you' I want you to come with me and meet someone.", she said. "Why and who should I meet?", I asked insecure. She just smiled and said, ignoring my question, "Before we go, we need to stop at a Drugstore so I can buy my sister some medicine.". She went in front of me, holding her sons hand. Probably not wanting him to get lost again like in the train. I know I should be more suspicious about going with her. Afterall the last time I went with a stranger I got…..raped. But she had a son and she seems nice enough to trust. I also said that the last time, but I've just got this feeling, telling me everything's going to be alright. I silently followed them to a nice looking store. "You can wait outside Lucy, we'll be out in a second", she said, going into the shop with Jakob. I, still saying nothing, noded.

For passing time, I decided to look around. I looked at all the people passing me, but one person caught my eye. The boy had oddly pink hair and was perhaps twenty or so. He was probably with his girlfriend there, because he was waiting in front of a womens shop. He was well build and his pink hair was somehow attractive to me.

I wasn't really paying attention to my surraundings, but I could still see an old women trip and falling over in near the pinky. He didn't see it, so he couldn't really help her, but strangely all other people just walked like nothing happened. The poor Lady couldn't get up so I did the only humanly thing. I went to her and helped her up. She thanked me and kissed my forehead, showing how thankful she was. After I made sure she had all her bags savely on her arms, she thanked me again and went on her own way.

When I looked at the boy again, I suddenly saw him looking at me too. He gave me a thumbs up showing that he saw me helping the granny. I stood stunned for a second, before blushing probably looking as red as a ripened tomato. Seeing my reaction, he smiled smugly. And Oh, sweet Mavis, was his smile awesome. No, wait, not awsome, it was more! It was gorgeous! I could feel my heart beating rapidly and this odd feeling in my chest. As a replacement for my stunned expression, I tried showing him my sweetest smile. I don't even know why I bother giving so much effort in just my smile. I mean I don't even know him or even his name. But seeing him getting flustered by me, gave me this exciting feeling again. As I considered going up to him and saying _"Hi_ ", I saw a white-haired beauty coming out of the shop and starting to talk to the boy.

She was probably his Girlfriend.

But he didn't seem to be listening to her speak, instead he continued looking at me still smiling. "Natsu! Are you even listening to me?", she asked. She wasn't angry, you could see that, just upset because he didn't listen to anything she said. Coming out of his mini trance, he looked at himself shocked before answering the upset girl. "Yeah yeah, sorry. I am listening, Lisanna.", he said apologizing to her. ' _So the girls name is Lisanna...',_ I thought saddly. I mean she was so beautiful and her name fit really well to her personality. "Yeah, ok, I forgive you. Anyway I brought everything I needed. We can go now.", ,Lisanna, said smiling again. They walked away with Lisanna in front. As I turned around to go too, I could feel someones eyes on me. I turned back around I could see him looking at me while going. He waved at me smiling his gorgeous smile. He said something, but I couldn't really hear it. But he surely said _"Good bye!"_. I smiled at him too and mouthed _"Farewell!"_. He smiled at me for the last time before he went around the corner. I was somehow sad. He looked really nice and still, I'll never see him again.

"Lucy! Where are you?!"

I of course knew to who this voice belonged to and quickly ran to the pharmacy where Judy and Jakob were already waiting for me. "Thank God! I thought you ran away afterall.", Judy said relieved. I shook my head as a sign for a ,No, . "You can talk, ya know?" I nod just to annoy her a bit. "Yeah I know. Anyway did you buy your sisters medicine?", I asked changing the subjekt. This time she nod. "We can go now if you want.", she said smiling at me. I nod. I know I can speak, but motiniong my answers were much easier than waste useles words who easily could lead to misunderstandings. She, like last time, went in front of me to show me the way to; who knows where. But this time Jakob stayed behind, waling next to me. "My name is Lucy. We didn't really introduce eachother.", I said looking at him. "Jep, I know Nee-san. My name is Jakob!", he said excitedly. "Yeah, I know.", I said. "We're here!", Judy said in front of us, inerupting our little conversation. _'_ _I didn't even notice how long we were going...how wierd'_ , I thought, feeling insecure again.

In front of us was a big house and in front of it was the name ,Celestial Spirits,. _'Ok,_ _that's_ _an wierd house name',_ I thought more wierded out. "Where are we?", I asked a bit scared. "At your new home in Magnolia….", she told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her blanky. My mind was shut down for a second. _'How did she know I was ho_ _m_ _eless? Did I tell her? I don't reme_ _m_ _ber telling her that.',_ I thought, asking myself. "I know you must be confused now. But I knew from the moment I hugged you, that you were homeless.'', she said smiling sadly at me. Aha! Now I remember her wrinkling her nose when she hugged me in the train. "But didn't you tell me that you're sister lived in Freesia?", I asked allready feeling guilt building up inside of me. As if she could feel my giult she said swiftly, "Yeah, but I think you are a bit more important than my sister. A poor soul like yours shouldn't live on the street", she told me, looking me lovingly into the eyes. She still smiled when she rang the door. The door suprisingly opened just after one bellpush. In front of the door stood a beautiful blue-haired women. Probably in her late thirtys. "What do you want!", she shouted at us annoyed. In a way Jakob got scared and hid behind me. "Hi, Aquarius! I need you to do me a small favor…", Judy said motioning the women to follow her. Suprisingly she followed Judy a few meters away from me and Jakob. At least ten minutes of loud and mad shouting and then they came back. "You are Lucy, right? Come, follow me!", she said looking at me for a second before going into the house. I looked the last time thankfully at Judy and her son before following the blue-haired women. "Bye, Lucy!", Judy said looking at me smiling with a crying boy in her arms waving at me. ''Bye, Nee-san! I will miss you!", Jakob cried, hugging his mother. "Bye, Jakob, Judy! I will miss you guys too! Thank you for everything. I hope we will meet me again!". I needed all my might to keep me from crying too.

When I went into the house, I closed respectfully the door, waving them good bye, before it fully closed. Inside were lots of other doors. Everyone with an other symbol. One with a lion, one with an golden bull, one with an maiden symbol and many others. "Where the fuck are you?! Come here in an instant!", I heard an womens furious voice screaming. I quickly made my way to the annoyed women. I remembered Judy calling the women; Aquarius, so I swifty apolozised with the words, "I am sorry, Miss Aquarius! I just looked around a bit...", I said the last part a bit quieter, but she still heard me. "Don't look around when nobody told you! You will have enough time for that later!", she shouted at me obviously more annoyed then earlier. "I am sorry.", I said getting a bit scared of her (all the time shouting). She didn't say anything, instead just opened one door with keys as a symbol. I am now more than sure that every door has its own symbol.

 _ **Normal POV**_

The room was beautiful. It had an big wood-made closet, an own bathroom, an king-sized bed wich was as much bigger then her, and an white desk, an chair with an pink upholstery, an small bookshelf and an white dressing table. An small plant was there too. The room looked actually really comfy. But even when it was comfortable, it was rather suitable for a princess or such, not someone like her."This will be your new room. Unpack your things and give them in the rightfully places. Then take a shower. Come in one hour down, into the dining room so that you can get to know everybody else and I warn you, don't let me repeat myslef.", the angry sound of her, never leaving her voice. She closed the door and left, leaving me alone the room. She looked around the room, deciding to unpack first, like Aquarius suggested her earlier. She didn't really have much clothes because she first; didn't have any money and second; she didn't get much clothes at the Orphanage. And most were dirty and stinky anyways (like herself actually). She made quickly a mental note, to wash all her dirty clothes after she met everyone else. Strangely she smelled herself and PHEW! She didn't expect herself to stink THAT much.

 _ **Lucy's POV (again)**_

Sometimes when I had luck on my way to Hargeon, I found a small lake or something similiar like that to take a bath in it or wash my stinky things I call clothes. But now I have an own Bath!

After I quickly put my chlothes away (clean or dirty isn't important), I went into the bathroom and it was just as beautiful as the bedroom. I turned the water on and let it get hot enough for me to use. When it was a mere second from spilling out, I turned the water off. I undressed out of my disgusting clothes and went into the bathtub. _'_ _How relaxing….I really needed that',_ I thought...well...relexaded? When I looked at the clock I was suprised that I was already more than half an hour in the bath. _'_ _I seriously have an time problem'_ , I thought wierded ou from myself. I quickly got up and put a clean towel around my naked self. Drained the water and got out of the bathroom and into my new room. Earlier by unpacking, I found, that in the closet were already a few women-clothes. Some even fit. So I quickly went to the closet and got myself a skirt and a cute top. The skirt seemed a bit too much leg for my tasting, but I could at anytime get a skirt or something else to wear. When I looked at the clock again, I saw that I still had at least ten minute until I needed to get down into the dining room to meet everybody else. I decided to take the time to take a closer look at the room.

' _I always liked books.',_ I thought going to the desk. The desk wasn't small, but wasn't big either. Just the right size for writing and reading books. _'AH! I think I'm gonna write my own book! And I already have the right Idea for the first chaper!',_ I thought already excited for my own story. ''LUCY! Come down in an Instant!', I heard someone shout from down. _'Oh, Shoot!'_ , I thought running as fast as I could down the stairs. I didn't want to get to the 'bad side' of Aquarius. But as much as I tried, I couldn't find the dining room. I forgot to ask Aquarius where the room is before she left. I think that I now am on the bad side from probably everyone.

"I am sorry to bother you, Miss, but can I help you? This isn't your house you're in, so why are you here?'', an unfimiliar man's voice ask. I tensed, turning around to see an orange-haired young man with glasses and in an suit on.

"LUCY! I AM GONNA KICK YOU OUT, IF YOU DON'T COME!'

' "Oh! Ähm...well… I **am** living here from today on. My name's Lucy. I am somehow lost and just can't find the dining room...", I say, laughing awkwardly and ignoring the loud scream. "Ah, well, if that's the case…. My name's Loke, Miss Lucy. I can help you find the dining room if you want?", he asked sweat dropping. Seems like he didn't ignore the scream like I did….and well, I feel _kinda_ awkward now, talking to him in such an formal way when we're gonna live thogheter, until I find a job and can get a home myself, makes me feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, it would be really nice from you to show me the way and please… there's really no need for any formalities. Just call me Lucy. Alright, Loke?", I said trying to get the awkwardness away. "Alright, Lucy.", he said, smiling wider, but not in the creepy way, no, in the nice, friendly way. We were standing in front of the door of the dining room, when the door opened and Aquarius opened the door, pulled me in and slammed the door closed, in front of Loke's nose.

"Where were you!? Didn't I tell you to not let me wait?! Didn't I tell you to not let me repeat myself?!", she screamed at me. "We-ell-…...", I tried to explain why I was late until she (rudely) interupted me. "No! I don't want to hear any exuses from you! You're late and that's it! Now, say _nicely_ hello to everyone else!", she (like always) shouted again. Like seriously, isn't her throat raw 'til now? I turned around to see a crowd of small and big people. Some were even kids, but some were adults like Aquarius. There was also a pink haired...

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

 **Ha, Bitches! Breathtaking, over 3.300 words! I really hope you liked the story until now... Anyway like you see, the chapter isn't finished, but I am already having Ideas for the next chapter. I stopped it before I wrote the whole story in one chapter.. Please don't (seriously _don't)_ expect that the fourth chapter's going to be as long as this one. I actually had the Idea to make Lucy's new room, like her bedroom in the anime, but instead decided to do that later in the sory -when she has her own apartment/house- .This chapter was just something like as an ' _Sorry_ ' for not posting for like one whole month and I really wanna say _'Thank you'_ to all my new followers and new ?favourites? and to my best friends Clara, LIsa and Christina for all the support. If you have any Ideas for the story then comment 'cause I am somehow running low on Ideas Hahah.. Wasn't funny, but meh~  
**

 _ **PS: If you have any Ideas for the next upcoming chapters, comment it. I am a bit running low on Ideas too, so your Idea would be a BIG help for me :)**_

 _ **PSS: At the moment I am reading the Manga; Killing Stalking and if anyone reads it or have read it, than PM me! x)) This Manga is seriously fucked up.  
**_

 _ **Last Note: It will take some time to write the next chapter because my phone broke with all the Idea, but I will try to be as quickly as possible. Sorry beforehand, Guys!  
**_

 **That was all guys :) So bye and stay being awesome nalu readers!**


End file.
